


Wired Together

by melolove_429



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bullying, I Am Sorry, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, This is Bad, completely made up musical, cursing, musical AU, references to polaris and universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melolove_429/pseuds/melolove_429
Summary: After his success as Hwang Fersen, Minhyun decides to take another shot.He is given the lead once again and things seem to work smoothly…until he meets the clumsy choreographer, Kim Jonghyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Wired Together

Hwang Minhyun. 

One of the industry’s finest solo artists.

Voice of an angel, looks that could literally kill.

A staple for the past 8 years and still going.

He knew he was a lot of things. He was proud of being all these things that everyone around him says in front him or behind him. Sure, there are the more judgemental commentaries of the haters but, he knows where he stands and stays in it.

Now... he can add emerging musical actor to the list.

Ever since his musical debut as Axel von Fersen on Marie Antionette received great acclaim, he was determined to slowly master the craft of acting live on stage. It had been one of his smaller dreams when he was younger and now he had the opportunity right in the palm of his hands.

Now another opportunity was in his reach. He had just finished his last comeback; he had discovered a new production in the works.

Polaris: The Journey Home

He had read up on what the plot was and instantly fell in love with it.

It was about a young knight named Atlas who had been separated from the love of his life, Polaris because of war and how their love for each other became their strength.

A few auditions here and there is what led him to get Atlas’ role, which he currently was on his way for.

It was the first day of the whole cast together as well as rehearsals.

_It’s really happening._

He thanked his manager as he got down from the car and into the theater. Fellow cast members applauded as soon as he entered, including the director.

“Hello! My name is Hwang Minhyun and I will be playing the role of Atlas. Please take care of me!” He gave out a small smile as he bowed.

“I am Kim Sooyung and I will be playing the role of Polaris. Hope we can work well together!”

The rest of the cast introduced themselves before the director had her turn.

“I am Shin Minyoung, your director. Let’s do well!’

The whole cast applauded one another as they formed a circle and placed their hands together and chanted before raising it up.

_THUDDDD! PSHHHHHHH!_

The cast all flinched and gasped at the sudden noise, causing their mini celebration to be abruptly cut. 

“Ow…” Minhyun heard a raspy voice coming from the back of the studio. 

To his and his fellow actors’ surprise, a young man was found entangled amongst the wires and props that’ll be used for the sets.

Next thing he knew, a large, droopy pair of eyes met his.

_Puppy...cute puppy._

Minhyun let out a small smile as the young man looked away, obviously embarrassed.

The director then let out a huge chuckle as she went to the humiliated individual.

“Jonghyun-ah! Ah yes, just in time. Everyone, please meet your choreographer. One of the finest… yet the clumsiest.”

The director helped the man named Jonghyun up and led him towards the cast, urging him to introduce himself.

“H-hi… I am Kim Jonghyun, one of the choreographers for this production. I will try my best to teach you all well, even if I am quite the klutz most of the time…” The whole cast giggled and cheered him on as he felt his face heat from making himself more foolish

Minhyun chuckled, finding the humiliated young man adorable before their eyes landed on each other. 

He stopped as he gave the man of the hour a soft smile, which the latter returned, though with a bit of nervousness.

_This’ll be interesting._

..... 

2 weeks have passed since the initial encounter and it seems that everyone has slowly adjusted, including Minhyun.

Well, there was one part. One single part, which was not much.

Except it was. It just so happened to be the pivotal part of the whole musical and somehow, Minhyun kept messing up the choreography.

“Shit!” He screamed after he completely missed a turn for the fifth time that day. The music stopped as the whole room went silent.

“I’m really sorry. I am so sorry.” He bowed as a form of apology to the other cast.

“It’s fine Minhyun. It has not been long since you learned this choreo…” Minyoung patted his back before returning to the side.

Someone snickered at the side. Kang Junhwa, one of the swings.

They never really got off to a good start and Minhyun was not sure as to why.

That added to his own thoughts, were more than enough for Minhyun to feel frustrated with himself. It was as if he had let everyone in the room down and that this whole thing will then become a mess.  
He was too focused on his own thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder.  
He turned around and was met with the smaller frame of Jonghyun.

“Uh hi. I saw that you were struggling with the choreography and I uh…” He saw the smaller man look down and fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

“I...uh... thought that maybe we could have a separate session for that...like I could teach you?”

Minhyun’s thoughts suddenly disappeared. Except one.

_Shy puppy…_

“That would be great, Jonghyun. I really do need it…”

.... 

“No, not like that. You have to use the heel of your toe and lean back.”

Minhyun tried his best to follow Jonghyun's instruction, almost getting the move right but not completely.

“Ugh! Why can’t I get it right?” He slumped to the floor and laid down, using his arm to cover his eyes.

It was almost 8 in the evening and they were both visibly exhausted.

“You almost did it though, Minhyun.” The choreographer sat beside the taller man as he stretched his legs.

“Am I really meant to be Atlas? At this rate?” 

Jonghyun looked at Minhyun in shock with his question.

“Ya, don’t let a turn make you think twice about it. If I were to be honest, it was as if you were born for the role…”

Minhyun managed to hear the last part of the sentence, despite it being softly mumbled.

“R-really?” He shot up, sitting in front of the already seated man.  
“I mean, yes! The way you delivered every line, it felt natural. Also your chemistry with Sooyoung is quite impressive. It was as if...you and Atlas are one and the same.”

Minhyun, touched by the puppy eyed man’s words, placed a hand on his lap as a sign of gratitude.

He then proceeded to pull him up. The choreographer can only look at him confusedly.

“Come on. I gotta get this turn right.”

….. 

It was not necessarily achieved in one session. However, that meant Minhyun and Jonghyun’s one on one meetings became much more frequent.

Naturally, the two young men became much closer through the extra alone time with one another.

“Jonghyun! I GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT THE TURN!”

Minhyun beamed at his now friend during their fourth session together.

“See? I told you it will happen eventually. Now you really are Atlas.”

Minhyun heard him giggle at his own statement.

_Oh shit. He’s adorable._

Jonghyun realized that the taller man was staring at him and finally decided to stop and cleared his throat.

“Welp...that just means one thing. You don’t need these sessions with me anymore. That’s the only part you had a hard time with after all.”

“Oh...you are right…”

Minhyun felt his heart sink. Maybe he did not want to admit it, but he liked spending time with Jonghyun.

No.

He _liked_ Jonghyun.

He was not sure at first but now...he was now convinced with his feelings.

His crush now gave him a smile, one that looked sad in his eyes.

He wanted to hug him.

Kiss him.

However, he did not want to scare away this friendship that had been forming between them.

That was the last time they spent together. Alone.

..... 

“That was spectacular!” Minyoung exclaimed as Minhyun and Sooyoung pulled away from each other’s embrace as the whole room celebrated.

The show was now days away and they had just finished the final rehearsal.

Minhyun was ecstatic to say the least as his eyes scanned for the familiar face of Kim Jonghyun, who was at the side, clapping silently.

Everyone formed a circle as they said their last farewells.

“Wow, where do I even start? This has been quite a rollercoaster journey for me, one of the things I share with Atlas.” Laughter followed Minhyun’s joke.

“No but seriously, I learned so much here. Not just the lines or the songs or the choreo,” He met Jonghyun’s gaze “but also, just like belief in myself. That I can do it, that it just takes patience, 

practice and the right mindset, as well as emotion to get it right.” They tore their gaze off of each other.

“I’ll never forget this experience. Thank you all so much!” They hooted and chanted Minhyun’s name.

Amidst the celebration, someone decided to cut it off.

“That is quite lovely, Minhyun. However, since this is the last rehearsal, I figured that maybe we can have a little surprise video, shall we?”

Minhyun did not like the way Junhwa said those words.

Yet something caught his attention.

Jonghyun seemed to tense up as Junhwa clicked on something on his phone which was connected to one of the huge monitors.

Everyone did not expect to see a younger version of their choreographer.

**“ 1 2 3 Action!”**

**“I’m in love with you, Aera! Please don’t leave me…”**

**“I’m sorry Jonghyun, could you maybe do that again? But like much more convincing?”**

**Jonghyun kneels on the ground exaggeratedly as the directors tried to not laugh.**

They all turned to Jonghyun who had a pale expression on his face as Junhwa laughed at him.

“Isn’t it amazing. Our oh so amazing choreographer, had a knack for comedy!”

Minhyun saw how his droopy eyes slowly filled with tears as he rushed out of the room.

..... 

Junhwa was removed from the cast due to his horrible behavior, which the rest had surprisingly agreed on.

Jonghyun decided to be radio silent, much to Minhyun’s worry.

The show premiere was not enough to take out his thoughts for puppy eyed dream.

“You’re looking for him, aren’t you?” He flinched as he saw Sooyoung beside him.

“H-how did you know?”

“Oh come on, Minhyun. You guys have been quite obvious since day one. All of us actually thought you’d end up together.”

Minhyun could only gape at his onstage partner’s words.

“Anyway, don’t worry about him. A little birdie told me that he’s actually here, but incognito. I mean, a hiccup won’t stop him from seeing the love of his life…” She winked at him as the stage manager screamed ‘five minutes’.

Sooyoung managed to whisper to his ear, “Now go give him a performance that he will be proud of!”

..... 

This was the moment he was waiting for.

_I will make you proud._

Atlas was now losing motivation from days of travelling back.

“If I have caused you pain, it would be best to cease all thought of me.  
My dear Polaris, my heart.”

The music starts as he glided from one side of stage to the other, perfectly nailing the choreography so far,

Then came the part he struggled with the most.

He was determined to get it right.

_You are my Polaris, Jonghyun._

And…

A successful turn. 

The music dies down as the lights dim and the audience applauds.

He smiled to himself.

….. 

The musical ended magnificently as the audience gave a chorus of ‘bravos” and standing ovation.

Minhyun stepped forward and bowed down, waving to some of his fans.

The production team arrived and he sneakily searched for the pair of large eyes that belonged to the one who has his heart.

He searched and searched…

And there he was.

Jonghyun gave a small smile as he stepped forward and bowed.

That’s my boy.

The curtain closed and Minhyun lost sight of him immediately while he pushed past the others.

He scanned every corner in search of his man.

_CLANNNNNGGGGG!_

He heard a loud crash nearer the older props and broken wires.

“Ow...why does this keep happening to me…”

Amongst the rubbish, he was able to see the small figure of the one he had been looking for.

He smirked as he tiptoed over to the unsuspecting man, pulling him out of the ruckus he brought himself in.

“Minhyun!”

The taller placed his index finger on the smaller man’s lips as he pulled him closer by the waist.

“You really are klutz, Jonghyun.” The embarrassed man looked away, trying to get rid of the actor’s grip.

The actor shook his head, pulling him closer and with no warning, pursing their lips together.

Risking it all.

The choreographer, as if entranced, found himself kissing back.

The kiss gradually turned into a make out session, with Minhyun lifting Jonghyun up as the latter wrapped his legs around his waist.

The pair pulled away after a while, knocking their foreheads together.

“I can teach you how to act better...on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Be my Polaris?’

Jonghyun could only cringe at his now boyfriend’s cheesiness while the actor carried him towards his dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo again I hope you guys liked this piece written at wee hours of the morning and in the middle of a cry fest over something.
> 
> This is my first 2Hyun AU ever and I hope it has served them justice and also I am sorry for all the theater people out there idk why I keep writing stuff in that world when I am actually not as knowledgeable hahu
> 
> Please do comment (may it be a constructive critique or just emojis), I will really appreciate if you guys do so!
> 
> Again I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
